


Old World Charm

by FlyYouFools (MK47)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK47/pseuds/FlyYouFools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Established SQ: Regina is tasked as tour guide for a lecherous neighboring king with resources her land needs. The king wants to watch the fabled White Knight in action. The White Knight gets possessive. Regina gets hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old World Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was written off a prompt from TipsyBecky 123, the 200th reviewer of If The Blazer Fits. If you need visuals for what the ladies are wearing this story, imagine Regina's bosom-busting red gown from S3x2 (image above) and the Emma-in-leather-armor S2 promo pic. I know little about old world times/customs, so bear with me if I got something wrong. Thanks as always to the superlative Alaska829Snow for the beta. This story is set in FTL at an indeterminate time period in the near future.

King Layreth of the East was a letch, that was well-known. Yet he was a letch with a port to which the White Kingdom sorely needed access. Water ingress would grant the landlocked realm a boon in trade and resources, further cementing their currently stable existence. And this was why the White Queen and her prince had invited the boorish monarch to visit their kingdom, of which two things were his primary interest: the White Knight and her Princess Consort.

Since returning to the old land and reestablishing the kingdom, tales of the knight and her wife had traveled far and wide. Emma the White was a novelty – not only was she a princess - the heir to the throne - and a female knight, but she also had married her female lover. Layreth agreed to the state visit to negotiate terms of the port access – and to get a gander at the high-profile couple.

And that is why Regina found herself striding into the Queen's throne room one warm summer morning, dressed to kill. The woman curtseyed respectfully in front of her queen, who dismissed the staff, leaving only her daughter-in-law and the prince, an environment that allowed them to speak freely.

"Is this sufficient?" Regina asked, gesturing to the blood-red velvet gown with the plunging neckline. A wide gold-and-ruby necklace complemented the dress, practically wedging itself into her breasts, as if the presence of her décolletage needed any further spotlight.

"Yes," Snow smiled. "I can't thank you enough for this."

Regina nodded carefully, her once-again long black locks swept up into an elaborate chignon.

"I understand how important this is to the kingdom. Plus, Charming said he 'owes me one for this.' I enjoy having him in my debt." Regina jokingly glared at the prince.

"If Layreth tries anything and Emma finds out, I'll be dead before you can collect," he noted.

Regina smirked, flashing back to the moment she told Emma about her their plan. "That is true."

" _I don't like this. That guy's a known perv. He just wants to hang around you so he's got some good spank bank material for later."_

_Emma rolled over in their large feather bed, facing her wife, who suddenly looked queasy._

" _I have no idea what that is, other than that it sounds repulsive. And the king is a rake, that's true. But this is important to your mother and the kingdom, which makes it important to you and, therefore, me."_

_Since returning to the old land, Regina's relationship with Snow wasn't perfect – they wouldn't be up braiding each other's hair anytime soon – but it had improved one-hundred-fold since Storybrooke. Regina respected the monarchy, which automatically elevated Snow in her esteem, as well as the fact the woman was now her mother-in-law. Snow was a good queen and an even better mother-in-law. She was truly trying, which made Regina want to try, too._

" _But nothing is more important to me than you, my love," Regina confessed grabbing Emma's hand and kissing the simple gold band on her finger._

_Emma leaned up on an elbow, the morning sun streaming through the arched east window, making her cotton nightdress nearly transparent. Regina let out a soft moan, spying Emma's nipples straining at the fabric._

" _Well," the knight replied with a dirty chuckle, rolling on top of her wife. Her lush, blonde locks curtained Regina's face. "In that case, why don't you show me how much?"_

"So Layreth simply wants a tour of the grounds?" Regina clarified. "That's it?"

Charming nodded. "That was his request, with you as his tour guide."

"That's _all_ ," Snow emphasized. "He just wants a gorgeous woman on his arm. Take him wherever he wants to go, make small talk. I'll send Pendric to follow you from a distance. If the King gets out of line or you feel uncomfortable, give a signal, he'll come running and say you're needed back here."

Regina smiled at the mention of the small boy. With his shaggy brown hair and the last traces of baby fat holding on strong, the page reminded her of a young Henry. Emma liked him so much she nicknamed him "Penny," a designation from the most famous knight of the realm, one he prized above all else. Given  _their_  Henry was constantly on the go these days, between tutors and royal training, Regina's heart pained a bit at the realization that she and Emma saw Penny more than their son.

"And just what exactly do you think the King might do?" Regina's eyes widened at Snow's security measure. She appreciated the gesture and understood the importance of not angering the visiting royalty, but its necessity made her a tad wary.

"He's gon take a look at ya duckies, he is!" Charming laughed, impersonating some of the town's cruder set.

Regina chuckled, she couldn't help it. Emma and her father had taken on a hobby of impersonating the more earthy members of the kingdom in private. It had no place in a proper court, it was coarse, crude and absolutely hysterical.

"Charming!" Snow chided with a roll of her eyes. "The king's reputation precedes him, but don't worry," Snow assured. "I didn't want to take any chances. The negotiations are nearly complete, we should be signing this afternoon. He just wants you on his arm, showing him the grounds. Then we have the ball tonight and we're done."

"Alright."

A side door to the throne room opened, the chamberlain approaching quickly.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty. The king approaches."

Snow nodded formally, her regal visage already snapped back in place. The queen's retinue returned to the room as she and Charming took their thrones, Regina standing at the foot of the dais.

The trumpet sounded as the huge door swung open.

"His Majesty King Layreth of the East!" bellowed the herald.

Regina released a tiny sigh as she awaited her visitor. She narrowed her eyes and subtly leveled a joking glare at the prince who snuck a wink and mouthed, "Quack, quack."

She smiled to herself, secure and surprisingly content with the knowledge she was powerless against all Charmings.

XXXX

In her day, Regina had been host to all manner of royalty and mentally declared Layreth somewhere in the lower middle of the pack. Yes, his lips lingered too long on her hand when he kissed it in the throne room, he pulled her too close as they walked the grounds of the castle on his arm and he wasn't all at subtle about ogling her breasts, but, all in all, he wasn't half-bad. She was only thankful her wife was busy training this morning. If Emma got a load of any of his tricks, the negotiations would be long over and, most likely, war declared.

As they enjoyed the beautiful summer day and Layreth the sound of his own voice, Regina reflected on how life in the old land had changed Emma. With gender roles so distinctly defined in this land, even in a very progressive kingdom such as Snow's, what men and women did and did not do was still quite a departure from 21st century Maine.

While Emma accepted her role as The Savior and the White Knight, her time in this realm had inflamed even more of her masculine energy and made her extremely possessive of her wife – in the very best way. After all the near-death experiences and obstacles they had overcome to earn this life together, Emma would be damned if anyone endangered her love in any way.

All the time amongst soldiers, knights, weapons and armor had made Emma, for lack of a better term, even more butch than she was in Storybrooke, a trait that Regina liked very much. The brunette's cheeks darkened as her mind wandered, thinking about how those developments had translated in their chambers.

"Are you quite alright, my dear? You seem a bit flushed," the king noted as he reluctantly moved his gaze north from her breasts to her eyes.

"I beg your pardon, Your Grace. The sun is climbing and I am getting a bit heated. Perhaps we could return to the castle for tea?" she asked hopefully.

"That sounds lovely, however, I had one last request before we return. I would love to see your knight."

"My wife?"

The king pulled Regina closer, his hand "accidentally" brushing the side of her breasts as he reached for her hand to thread it through his elbow again. "Yes, I would very much enjoy seeing the fabled White Knight in action. Is she on the grounds?"

Regina bit her lip, the urge to lie was powerful. However, the ability to disprove it would be too easy, needlessly jeopardizing the nearly successful negotiations.

"She is. She should be with the troops. I'll take you to the practice fields."

Regina led the King to the left, trailed by his two private guards. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a flash of brown; Penny wasn't far away. She made a mental note to slip the boy some coins as soon as this was over.

The pair could hear the practice field well before they could distinguish the combatants. The clang of metal upon metal chimed incessantly as Snow's knights and soldiers paired up to spar.

Emma was working out across the field in her well-worn leather practice armor. She wasn't hard to spot, long ponytailed locks whipping off the back of her head as she spun, thrust and dodged. Normally Regina took great pleasure in putting her wife hair's into a French braid for practices, but Emma had departed earlier than normal this morning, a utilitarian ponytail was the best the princess could manage on her own.

"She's not hard to find," the king observed, getting his first glimpse at the renowned princess-knight.

"Indeed."

Regina's heart still leapt at the sight of her wife, a flare of arousal sparking in her core as she watched her love battle, a thin sheen of sweat coating her well-defined arms, her long neck and her wide, expressive face.

The king coughed, swallowed and shifted, his hand still lying on top of Regina's, tucked in his arm. "She's quite a cunning fighter," he observed, in an odd voice.

Fierce determination was etched across Emma's face as she locked swords with another soldier. A grunt escaped as she used his momentum against him, sidestepping quickly, dodging the blades and sending him to the ground with a triumphant grin. Since returning to the old land, Emma had taken her role as a knight seriously, studying countless hours with her father and the soldiers. She had become quite the combatant, gaining a reputation as a crafty fighter who could more than hold her own.

Emma reached down to lend her opponent a hand, helping him off the ground, her pronounced biceps rippling with effort, proudly displayed thanks to the cuirass that covered her torso but left her arms bare. Exhaling, she dragged her right arm brace across her face, collecting as much sweat as she could. She stuck her blade in the dirt and leaned on the pommel, searching the field for her next opponent, only to notice Regina and the king watching her on the other side of the pitch **.**

He looked somewhat familiar, but mostly like a harmless-enough old man: portly, bowlegged and balding, save for silver patches of hair around his ears. Were it not for his resplendent clothing, Emma would never have guessed him of royal blood. However, she disliked the man on site. Like nearly all kings he emitted an air of condescension, as if he owned everything he saw. In his kingdom that surely would have been so, but as a visiting monarch, it certainly was not, especially when it came to the Princess Consort.

Emma's breath caught in her throat at the sight of her wife, resplendent in that ruby-red gown that nearly left Regina topless. Emma laughed to herself, noticing a detail she had missed before: the gold embroidery surrounding the bodice dipped around the woman's breasts and descended her torso like an upside-down triangle…which pointed directly to Regina's groin.  _Like I need a map_ , Emma thought.

"Baldric, got one more in you?" she asked kindly, her lips set a fierce snarl for theatrical effect. "I gotta give this fucking perv a good show. I promise I won't hurt you."

The knight nodded with a chuckle, the pair putting on an impressive display, which ended with the man on his back, Emma's foot on his chest.

"A foot on my chest?" he whispered incredulously as he hopped to his feet. "You owe me for that, you peacock."

"How's about I get you a date with Ruby?"

Baldric's brow jumped. "The one with the big—"

"—brown eyes? Yes. She's also very smart and kind, I'll have you know." Emma clapped her brother in arms on the back, then headed over toward the king and her wife, using her other arm brace to wipe the sweat from her face once again. "I'll see what I can do."

Emma arrived at the side of the field, bowing low to the king, "Your Majesty."

"An honor, Princess. Impressive skills."

"I thank you."

Emma was not a fan of the courtly rules of this land – the flowery titles, tributes and customs - but she had taken to them with aplomb. She had become an excellent diplomat in a short time, understanding the No. 1 rule of court life: You have to go along to get along.

Emma turned her eyes to her wife with a shy smile.

"Wife," she greeted formally, bowing as she reached to bring Regina's hand to her lips. The brunette's hand tingled under the calloused, gentle hold of her lover's long fingers.

Regina curtseyed in return. "My love."

"That was a splendid display," the king continued. "I shall like to see more. What say you to a friendly with one of  _my_  men?"

Emma turned to the giant behind the man. The king's personal guard was more bear than man, well over 6 feet tall and as wide as an oak.

"I would be happy to engage him, Your Grace, but he is not dressed, nor do I think we have any armor to accommodate him."

Regina wasn't sure what stoked her flames higher: leather-clad sweaty Emma engaged in hand-to-hand combat or Emma the diplomat, trying to sweet talk a king out of an ill-advised proposal. Either way, the brunette found her wife incredibly alluring, a throb beginning in her core.

She wasn't sure what it was about this land, but it seemed that senses were heightened. Feelings ran deeper, scents were stronger, colors brighter; everything seemed more vibrant. Whatever it is, whatever she wanted, she wanted immediately. And, right now, she wanted Emma.

"Nonsense," the royal replied. "That knight over there, he's about the right size."

Emma looked across the field to spy Sendrel, the largest knight on the field. She waved him over and watched with a wry grin as he removed his armor and handed it over to the king's guard, who was at least one size larger.

While the king busied himself overseeing the armor exchange and makeshift fitting, Emma caught her wife's eye and smirked at the lust she saw simmering in those deep brown eyes; she knew viewing a practice wound Regina up like nothing else. The brunette seductively cocked an eyebrow as Emma flexed a bicep and ran her teeth over her tongue. Regina pulled in a sharp gasp, causing Emma to chuckle and wink.

"Are you ready, good sir?"

"Aye," came the gruff affirmation.

"I'm Emma," she greeted, holding out a hand.

"Fenton."

As the pair shook hands then began to spar, the King resumed his now-customary spot glued to Regina's side, holding her hand over his arm.

The man released a low groan, nearly inaudible, as he watched Emma dodge and parry. She felt the king shift once more, stealthily sneaking a glance trying to determine this problem, then spied… _Oh gods._

"Princess," he began, releasing her hand, only to wind it around her waist and drop it dangerously near her ass. "Does your wife satisfy you?"

"That's quite a personal question, Your Grace."

 _Oh, no. Don't go there,_  she mentally begged.

Emma watched her footwork as she maneuvered around the King's guard. Fenton was rather graceful for a man of his size with a gigantic range of motion thanks to his long limbs, but Emma was faster. As much as she tried to concentrate on the match at hand, she kept thinking about the king. The question of his resemblance refused to stopping nipping at her mind.

Two quick blows threatened her position, but The Savior deflected them with relative ease. Fenton wasn't swinging hard, he was as uninterested in the match as she.

"I often wonder with Tribades, would they still desire women if they lay with a skilled man?" The king's palm slowly traveled further down the red velvet, now palming a perfect ass cheek. "Perhaps I could convince you and your wife to join me in my chambers after the ball this evening?"

Instinct drew Emma's eyes to the sideline. She caught a look of disgust on Regina's face and a lecherous smile on the king, who was squeezing his wife's derriere. And then it hit him: Leopold.  _That repulsive pervert looks like her rapey old ex._

Regina shuddered instinctively in revulsion as the king squeezed her ass harder, but the pair's attention was quickly drawn to the field, where Emma let out a mighty roar and delivered a slashing blow, knocking the sword out of Fenton's grasp. The man held two hands aloft in surrender, eager to be done with this dog-and-pony show, secretly hoping the lady knight kicked the king's ass.

As Emma shook her opponent's hand and stalked toward the sideline with a grimace, Regina subtlety tugged on her right earlobe, which brought Penny sprinting in out of nowhere, landing front of the group before Emma could say a word.

"Excuse me Your Highness, You Graces," he began with a bow, "the Queen requests your company back at the castle immediately for tea."

Regina expertly untangled herself from the King's grasp and stood next to her wife with a grateful smile.

"Your Majesty, please go ahead without us." Emma masked her murderous emotions with a honeyed tone. "I need my goodly wife's assistance with a misbehaving young steed in the stables. We will join you shortly."

A lascivious smile broke across the old man's face. "Only if you save me a dance at the ball this evening."

"It would be my pleasure," Emma choked out through gritted teeth.

The king retreated, but not until after kissing Emma's and Regina's hands, lips once again lingering too long, now with the hidden perverted addition of a quick flick of his tongue.

The women smiled and watched until the party was out of sight.

"OK, that guy is disgusting," Emma declared with a shudder. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. He stared at my chest and attempted a clumsy grope, I've had worse."

"He grabbed your ass!"

"Oh, and that. He also proposed we join him in his chambers and did a poor job hiding his erection, an apparent result of watching you spar."

"Fucking gross," Emma added tiredly. "That port better be worth it. My mom owes you, big time."

"And I intend to collect."

The White Knight stood in front of her wife, hips cocked, grabbing the brunette's hands.

"You know, I can't blame the old geezer for getting hot looking at you, not to mention all the ass grabbing," she husked. "This dress, unf..godammit."

Penny's silvery voice interrupted Emma's thoughts. "Do you need my help further ma'am?"

Emma refocused her thoughts and smiled."Yes, I do. Follow us."

"Now what's this about a horse?" Regina wondered aloud, as Emma took her by the hand and led her to the stables, the boy on their heels a respectable distance behind.

"I know that look," Emma stated, low and sultry.

"What?"

The knight smirked mysteriously. "This way, fair lady."

Reaching the stables, the marshal stood formally at the sight of his approaching guests "Heldfast," she called, flipping the man a silver piece with a wink. "Go have a drink on me. Take your time."

"Yes, Princess. Thank you."

Emma ushered Regina through the stable door, then turned to the page. "Stand guard out there. Don't let anyone in, on my orders," she noted seriously, despite the twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy," she affirmed, ruffling his hair.

Emma walked through the stable door, closing it behind her with a creak, then a thud.

"My wife," Regina began playfully, "there are no horses in here."

"I know, they're all out on patrol or in the paddock."

"Then why are  _we_  in here?"

Emma stalked toward her the brunette like a predator eyeing its prey, slowly unbuckling the leather armor and letting it drop piece by piece as she approached.

"Because I know that look," she breathed. "I saw you, you know, watching me. Muscles rippling with sweat, adrenaline pumping through my veins as you watched me defeat man after man…for you, for your honor."

Regina's breath grew short, chest heaving a touch as the knight circled her like quarry.

Emma stood cockily in front of the stunning woman, sweat glistening on her muscled frame as she expertly toed off her high boots **,** dropped her breeches and removed her sports bra – one of her few concessions to her formerly modern life.

"Who does he think he is, kissing your hand, placing his tongue on your skin?" she hissed in Regina's ear as she circled behind the brunette.

She felt Emma's bare breasts press against her back as the blonde reached up and gently unclasped the massive necklace, gently removing it from her chest and placing it atop the knight's cuirass on the ground.

Emma reached around and cupped her wife's ample bosom in her hands.

"These are mine," she groaned lustily. She tweaked the nipples straining under the skimpy bodice, then slowly slid her hands down Regina's torso, landing on her ass.

Emma grabbed two handfuls and squeezed tightly. "These are mine, too."

Regina groaned, arching into the knight. "Yes, my love."

Dragging her fingers across slim hips, The Savior's right hand dipped and roughly cupped Regina's sex through a seeming ocean of fabric.

"And this is mine."

The husky reply was quick and decisive: "Yours."

"Strip," Emma ordered thickly, playing right into Regina's favorite scenario.

The brunette flicked her wrist, leaving nothing but sleek, tan skin.

"Lay back," she commanded, nodding toward the pile of hay in the nearest stall.

Regina sashayed into the stall and reclined gently on top of the straw.

"You deserve a treat for putting up with that dirty old man," Emma affirmed, crawling on top of her wife. She dropped her head to lazily suck on a nipple. "Plus, I am crazy horny. Every time you wear that dress it drives me  _insane_."

Regina giggled. "Then please let me help, fair knight."

Emma straddled one of Regina's legs, the pressure on her sex inviting a deep groan.

"We have to be quick and we have to be quiet. We can't abuse Penny's virgin ears and we can't be super late to my mom's tea."

"Stop talking about your mother and that sweet boy; you're killing the mood."

"Oh, am I?"

Challenge accepted, Emma began grinding on her wife's thigh, slick arousal coating the skin.

The air was thick with the smell of sweat, leather, sex and hay as the couple bucked and thrust deeper into the straw. Emma launched into a lusty monologue as Regina writhed beneath her, the blonde's fingers furiously thrumming her sex.

"All the men in the kingdom look at me and they're jealous," she husked, her head tucked into the crook of Regina's neck. "They want my want title. They want my money. They want my wife."

Emma's hips began to work double time. She was close, so close. Quiet grunts, gasping breaths and the scratching sound of shifting hay bounced off the sides of the stall.

"They can take everything I have, I don't care," Emma groaned, her thumb seeking its target, the bull's-eye she knew would push the brunette over the edge. "But they can never…"

"Emma, I…"

"…ever…"

"I'm…"

"…have…you."

Regina lofted her hips and shook, quaking, eyes screwed shut and mouth open in a silent cry as she choked out a powerful orgasm. Emma followed suit quickly after, sinking her teeth into Regina's shoulder, trying to bite back a loud yell.

The couple held each other tightly as they rode out tiny aftershocks and regained their breath. Emma lifted her head and kissed her wife sweetly, resting their foreheads against each other.

"I love you, wife."

Fifteen minutes later, the couple finally arrived at the Queen's tea. They were late, for sure, but would have missed it entirely were it not Regina's ability to magically clean and redress them, poofing them just outside the doors.

"My apologies, Mother," Emma began, a brilliant smile on her face as she escorted Regina to an empty seat. Charming leapt up, practically running to pull out the brunette's chair, motioning for Emma to take her seat across the table, next to the king. Both women's eyes narrowed in confusion as they sat.

"We have a new steed?" Snow asked, bemused.

The Queen's question drew all eyes to her, which allowed Charming to surreptitiously pull several strands of hay out of the back of Regina's hair.

"Uh, yes," Emma replied cautiously, as she watched her father quickly remove the tell-tale straw. "Here's the thing…"

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the original prompt: "I would love a story where Regina sees Emma dressed in leather armor, finds Emma smoking hot, and drags her to bed. Is it a costume, AU where they are in FTL ... I leave that to you and your fertile imagination. ;) Bonus if Regina is in one of her Evil Queen outfits!"
> 
> I did flip this a tad – I got carried away with the idea of possessive Emma in armor.


End file.
